


Adventures In Mutant-sitting

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Other, Regression, Separation Anxiety, slight trust issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Little John and Baby Rogue stay with the X-Men while Daddy Remy and Uncle Peter take a much-deserved vacation...John struggles with some issues at first, but soon finds out that the X-Men aren't as bad as they seem.





	Adventures In Mutant-sitting

Remy sighed as he carried Rogue to the mansion, frowning slightly with the decision he was making to leave both her and his little boy with the X-Men while he and Peter took a much-needed vacation. 

 

"Unca' Pete? Whew're we goin'?" John asked as he held Peter's hand tightly, eyes full of excitement and wonder from everything he saw around him outside, and it only intensified as they got closer to the mansion. 

 

"We are going to the mansion, little one. You're going to have a fun time there with your baby sister, while your Daddy and I are away." Peter says with a smile as he looks down at John, who just frowned at this.

 

"Whew're yew goin', Daddy? Why me an' Sis haf ta stay hewre?" John asked as they walked up the steps to the front of the mansion and Remy knocked on the door. 

 

"Well, me and your Uncle Peter, we were thinkin' about....takin' a little vacation...just us. But don't worry....you're gonna have lots of fun here, John. I promise you, bud." Remy says as he ruffles John's messy red hair. 

 

Ororo answers the door with a smile and let the four of them inside, already having told the others that they were coming today and would be leaving the little ones with them for the weekend. 

 

"Please, sit down and make yourselves at home while I go get the others." Ororo says as she goes to get Jean and Scott, who had agreed to help watch the little ones, as they were the only other ones who were responsible enough to do so. 

 

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them? I know they shouldn't be any trouble. Well, Rogue shouldn't. I don't know about John. You never can tell with that boy." Remy says as he sits on the couch, holding Rogue in his lap. 

 

"No, it's no trouble at all, Remy. Besides, we know you two deserve a break, so we'll be happy to watch the little ones while you go have a good time." Ororo says, picking Rogue up and holding her in her arms, shushing her when she starts to fuss, not wanting to be away from her Daddy. 

 

John just pouts and refuses to let go of Peter's hand, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red whenever he saw Jean walk into the room and over to him, with Scott, of course, following behind her. 

 

"Hi, John! Looks like you're gonna be spending the weekend with us! We're gonna have so much fun! You get to hang out with me and Scott! Don't worry, we're not like you think..." Jean says with a smile, as she tries to get John to be comfortable with her, as he looked somewhat nervous. 

 

"John, you need to let go, little one. I know you do not want me to leave, but it will only be for a few short days. And if you be a big boy for me, I will buy you something special. Jean and Scott are not going to hurt you." Peter explains, looking down at John with a smile. 

 

"O--Otay, Unca' Pete. I be a big boy...pwomise." John says as he manages to let go of Peter's hand, going to sit down in an empty chair with a slight frown, still upset that his Daddy and Uncle were leaving him. 

 

He was uncomfortable being around the X-Men, naturally, as he was their former enemy and he was afraid that they were going to get back at him somehow, but it seemed that, now, they had no reason to. Though John was still wary.

 

Looking down at his watch, Peter frowned. "Remy, we need to get going, or we will miss our flight." He said, though he didn't want to rush their goodbyes with the little ones. 

 

"Alright. Let me put her stuff down and say goodbye." Remy says as he places Rogue's bags on the floor and sighs before taking her back into his arms and hugging her close to him. 

 

"You be a good baby girl for me, okay? Daddy loves you and he'll be back in a few days. Keep an eye on your brother, for me." Remy says with a smile as he presses a gentle kiss to Rogue's cheek, placing her back down on the couch before going over to John. 

 

"Now, John. I know you don't want us to leave, but like Uncle Pete said, we'll bring you something special if you're a big boy, but you have to be a good boy, too. If you act up, I'm giving them permission to spank you, so be careful." Remy says as he gives John a big hug and ruffles his messy hair before heading out the door with Peter. 

 

"John, do you want to come upstairs with us, so we can get you settled in, sweetie?" Jean asks as she gently takes John's hand and looks down at him for a moment, making sure he's comfortable with that before leading him upstairs, Scott following behind with his bags. 

 

Entering her and Scott's shared room, Jean smiled and let go of John's hand, watching as he sat down on her bed with a sigh, still uncomfortable with being there with them. 

 

Jean frowned and decided to sit down beside John, wanting the little boy to feel safe with her and Scott, so she came up with an idea that she thought John would like. 

 

"John, would you like to go play with your sister? I bet she's pretty lonely." Jean says as she places a hand on John's shoulder and helps him stand up, noting the small smile that was now present on his face. 

 

"Yeah! I wan' go pway wif Sis! Let's go!" John said excitedly as he tugged on Jean's hand, basically dragging her down the stairs and to the living room, where he saw Rogue sitting on the floor, playing, well, chewing on some soft toys, with Ororo sitting beside her. 

 

Sitting down beside Rogue, John smiled and gave her a big hug before picking up one of her toys and beginning to join her. 

 

"Wook, Sis! Squeaky fwroggy! Squeak! Squeak!" John giggled as he picked up Rogue's squeaky froggy toy and began to make it tickle her tummy, frowning whenever she tried to push him away. 

 

Jean and Scott just watched this interaction with a smile, seeing that Rogue still had her moments, where she tried to act big, like she had when she was a teenager, and it was adorable. 

 

"You'd better be careful, John. It looks like Rogue is in one of her moods right now and she might even hurt you." Jean says with a chuckle as she sits down on her knees in front of Rogue and gently taps her nose. 

 

"Oh, Sis no wanna pway wif that? Otay, I twy somefing else...." John says with a slight frown as he looks through all of Rogue's toys, smiling whenever he found her favorite bunny. 

 

"Wook, sis, I gots bunny!" John said happily as he handed the bunny over to Rogue, who greedily took it into her arms and held onto it tightly, looking up at Jean confusedly whenever she just kept staring at her. What had she done that was so amusing?

 

"I don't think she is going to share her bunny." Ororo says with a smile as she continues to watch Rogue, deciding to check and see if she needed changing, tsking after finding that she was quite wet. 

 

"This little one needs a change. I'd better go do that. We'll be right back..." Ororo says as she takes Rogue to another room to be changed in private, knowing that the baby would probably be more comfortable with that. 

 

Walking into the room, Logan frowned whenever he saw that John was here, and had been left in the care of Jean and Scott, who were responsible, but he didn't believe enough to handle John. 

 

"Is he being good? Or do I need to take him?" Logan asks as he looks at John, who just whimpered and grabbed at Jean's shirt, refusing to let go of her, as he knew that Logan would not go easy on punishing him, although he had done nothing wrong, though Logan had dealt with unruly little ones before. 

 

"He's fine, Logan. He's still a bit nervous, so please don't make him upset." Jean says as she manages to get John to let go of her shirt, sitting down with the boy on the couch before comforting him and deciding to check his diaper as well, not even surprised when she found it to be quite wet. 

 

"Come on, John. How about we go change you into a dry diaper? Then, we'll have some dinner. I bet you and Rogue are both hungry." Jean says as she takes John's hand and heads upstairs with him, with Scott following behind. 

 

Meanwhile, Ororo had brought Rogue back in to play with John some more, frowning when she saw that they were gone, but was a bit relieved when she saw that Logan had come in. 

 

"Hello, Logan. Have you finally decided to come help me with the little one? I could use an extra hand, though she doesn't really do much of anything..." Ororo says as she sits down on the floor with Rogue again. 

 

"Alright...I guess I can help you out with her...after all, what could she do, huh?" Logan says with a chuckle as he sits down on the floor with them, a bit surprised whenever she made her way into his lap, wanting to cuddle, as he was like a father figure to her and she was missing her Daddy right now. 

 

Logan couldn't help but to give a small smile as he got Rogue comfortable in his arms, holding her close to him somewhat protectively, as he cared about the girl and had always worried about her before. 

 

Rogue seemed content for the moment and snuggled into Logan happily as she relaxed, bringing her fingers to her mouth and chewing on them, making contented little noises. 

 

Once John had been changed and brought back downstairs, he sat down on the blanket with the others, now a bit wary of Logan holding his baby sister, though she seemed to be okay, so he just went about coloring in a coloring book, doing his best to stay inside the lines which was an impossible task for him as he was just too little. 

 

It was getting late and dinnertime was approaching, and both little ones where quite hungry, with Rogue beginning to fuss to show her displeasure, though Logan and Jean knew what was wrong with her due to their powers, with reading her mind and being able to hear her stomach rumbling. 

 

"Alright, darlin'...we're all gonna go eat, now, okay? Come on..." Logan murmured gently as he stood up with Rogue in his arms, carrying her to the kitchen, where a highchair was waiting for her, along with everyone else. 

 

Seating Rogue in the highchair, Logan made sure she was strapped in snugly before going to get a bib, leaving Ororo to watch her for the time being. 

 

Returning with a bib, Logan grinned as he fastened it around Rogue's neck, before finding the special bowl of food that was prepared for her that appeared to be some sort of infant pasta with meat sauce, as she wan't really able to eat spaghetti and meatballs like everyone else. 

 

Sitting the bowl of food down on the tray for a minute, Logan ruffled Rogue's hair and went to go look through her bag to find a child's fork to feed her with, but it seemed that this was just enough time for her to begin feeding herself, getting quite a reaction from the others, who just either thought it was cute or funny.

 

"You're causin' quite a fuss in here, aren't ya?" Logan said with a slight chuckle at seeing the girl now covered in pasta and sauce and she couldn't be happier about it, sucking on her fingers contentedly. 

 

Letting out a sigh, John just let his head rest on the palm of one of his hands as he poked at one of the meatballs on his plate, pushing it around with his fork lightly, wanting to just stare at his food, rather than eat it. 

 

Noticing this, Jean frowned. She knew the boy had been nervous earlier, but it had been a few hours and he had not been very talkative, so she just figured he was still just getting used to being there. But she still felt it was important to ask him what was wrong. 

 

"John, you've hardly touched your food...what's the matter?" Jean asks, though she already has a feeling as to what is bothering John. 

 

John looks at her for a second before he frowns and gets up from the table, making his way up the stairs to Jean's room, sitting down on the bed and digging through one of his bags until he finds his stuffed kangaroo, holding it close to him and curling up on the bed. 

 

It was not less than a minute later that Jean and Scott walked into the room to see the boy on the bed, deciding to sit down with him to try and comfort him in some way. 

 

"John....this wouldn't be about your Daddy and Uncle Peter, would it? I understand that you miss them, but I promise you that you're safe here with us and they haven't left you here forever...they'll be back in a few days." Jean explains. 

 

The truth was also, that John was just very uncomfortable with being there. Even though they were no longer enemies, he just couldn't forget the fact that he used to be a bad guy and that they beat guys like him up. 

 

Rogue was fine with staying here, because she used to live with them and knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but he didn't know about himself and since he didn't have his Daddy or Uncle Peter here to protect him, he was very scared. 

 

John just sniffled and rolled over, trying to curl up even further, though that was not possible, he wanted to go back to his own house and sleep in his room with his sister there, along with his Daddy and Uncle. 

 

Seeing that John was just very upset at the moment, Jean did the only thing she knew to do and pulled the boy into her arms, holding him close to her and gently rocking him in a soothing rythm, trying to soothe the boy as he began to sob. 

 

"It's alright, John....I've got you..." Jean cooed soothingly as she now cradled the boy in her arms, looking up and seeing that Scott was now gone, obviously, to go tell the others what was going on with John, the others being Charles, Logan, Ororo and Hank - the other adults of the institute. 

 

"What are we supposed to do about it? We promised Remy that he and Peter would have this vacation time and that everything would be under control here...It's gettin' late and I bet they're either in bed with someone or drunk somewhere right now..." Logan says with a frown. 

 

"I understand that he is frightened of us and appears to be suffering from sepereation anxiety, but we need to try our hardest to make him feel as comfortable as possible here. I know he has caused trouble here in the past, but we need to put that behind us for his sake and make this a friendly envirornment for him - at least for the next few days..." Charles explains. 

 

Logan just huffed at that and adjusted the baby on his hip, who was in need of a bath from her messy dinner, but he didn't seem to really mind that she was still covered in pasta sauce and peices of noodles. 

 

"Logan...you need to ease up on him...he is terrified of you...if you were as nice to him as you were to Rogue, I'm sure it would help." Ororo says as she goes with Charles back to his office to discuss some other matters.

 

"I guess it's bath time for you, huh, munchkin?" Logan asks, to which Rogue just gives a giggle in response, holding onto him as he takes her to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

 

Once it seemed that John had tired of crying, Jean got him to sit up on the bed beside her, though he was slouching a bit from exerting so much energy from crying. 

 

"John? Are you alright now, sweetie?" Jean asks as she gently wipes the newly falling tears away with her thumb, gently rubbing his cheek lovingly, making sure he was finished crying before she decided to check his diaper, knowing he had to be wet again. 

 

"Hey, I'll tell you what...how about I change you into your jammies, then, we'll go find your favorite food to eat before bedtime? Would you like that?" Jean asks as she unsnaps John's shortalls and removes them, as well as his shirt and socks, smiling softly with she gets a nod in return from John. 

 

Looking through one of John's bags, Jean finds his pajamas as well as a thicker nighttime diaper for him, as she felt as if he would probably need one tonight, as staying in a new place was bound to cause accidents. 

 

Returning to the room, Scott is relieved to see that John has stopped crying and was now lying docile on the bed, tired and defeated from his crying fit and seeming to be very comfortable with Jean. 

 

After John had been changed into a dry diaper, Jean slipped his pajama top over his head and tugged it down, pulling on the bottoms next, admiring how cute the little boy now looked. 

 

"I like your pajamas, John...what do they have on them?" Jean asked with a smile as she looked down at John, who was still choosing to be quiet for the time being, hoping he would finally open up and say something to her, as the boy hadn't spoken for hours. 

 

"M--moon...and stawrs...." John mumbled, seeming to struggle to say something so simple as he was still unsure of the others there, and while he had a moment where he was happy earlier in the afternoon, it quickly went away, once the bad thoughts began to fill his head. 

 

"That's right! Good job! Now, let's go get something to eat, huh? You're probably starving...what're you hungry for? What is your favorite food? If we don't have it, we'll try to find something you like..." Jean says as she stands up and heads downstairs with John and Scott. 

 

John thinks for a minute before replying with "ice cream", figuring that they probably had some, seeing that this was a school for youth, and that even adults enjoyed ice cream from time to time. 

 

"I like ice cream, too. That actually sounds really good right now!" Jean says with a smile as she and Scott find the ice cream and get three bowls for the three of them before preparing it how they like and for John and then sitting down at the table, making sure to put a bib on John, so he wouldn't mess up his pajamas. 

 

John looks at both Jean and Scott for a moment before he slowly begins to eat his ice cream, visibly shaking whenever he saw that Logan had now entered the room holding a clean Rogue, who was now in her pajamas for bedtime. 

 

Logan looks down at the trembling boy for a moment before frowning. Maybe he had been a little too hard on the kid, though he hadn't done anything to the boy for him to be upset. 

 

The usually grumpy man did have a soft spot in his heart for little ones, seeing how he had taken care of both Jean and Scott when they had regressed before and had such a joy out of it, it only made sense that he could learn to like John. 

 

It's just, whenever John had come to visit, he acted up, every single time and Logan just immediately labeled him a troublemaker, but without his Daddy and Uncle there to offer a guiding hand and steer him in the right direction and in this unfamiliar surrounding, he was the exact opposite - shy and quiet, and for the most part, well-behaved. 

 

"How're you feelin', kiddo?" Logan asked, the tone in his voice much softer than his usual gruff voice, and it was the same tone that he used when speaking to little ones, especially 'older' ones who were deemed as toddlers or little kids when they regressed, but he had a different tone for babies. 

 

Both Jean and Scott just raised their eyebrows and looked at Logan for a moment before trying to process this. Why was he suddenly being so nice to John and why was he speaking in a tone that was so....familiar?

 

John stared at the man as well before he began to choke out an answer, not at all used to Logan being nice to him, and he honestly didn't know how to react, but it seemed that Logan wasn't trying to be mean and was actually...worried about him. 

 

"I--I Otay...." He says, rather shyly, before he finishes up the rest of his ice cream, now having chocolate smeared all around his mouth and globs on his bib as well, and the boy looked downright adorable for the most part, even though he wasn't even trying to make a mess. 

 

"Are you sure? I heard you were feelin' kinda...sad." Logan says as he sat down at the table with the others, holding Rogue in his lap, chuckling whenever the baby let out a yawn and snuggles into him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

 

"I no sad...nomowre...." John says with a slight smile at seeing his baby sister be comfortable with Logan. Maybe he could be too. Maybe Logan wasn't such a scary guy after all. 

 

"I'm glad to hear that, kiddo. Hey, if you guys wanna go have some time to yourselves, I can take over with him for tonight." Logan says a small grin as he looks up at Jean and Scott, who just replied with a nod of their heads, both having a feeling that Logan had it under control. 

 

Once Jean and Scott had retreated to their bedrooms, Logan decided to clean the messy boy's face with a napkin, chuckling whenever the boy whined softly and tried to push his hand away, not wanting to be cleaned. 

 

"Come on, kid. Let me clean you up, you're a mess." Logan said with a smile, as he finally managed to wipe all the chocolate residue away from John's mouth and chin as well as the boy's hands. 

 

After John had been cleaned up, Logan decided that it was getting all too close to the boy's bedtime, as well as Rogue's as he figured they had a set bedtime at home and he wanted to make sure they were in bed at a decent hour. 

 

"Alright, you two....it's probably your bedtime, so let's go to my room..." Logan says, standing up with Rogue in his arms, who was clearly very sleepy, as she just let out another yawn and gripped Logan's shirt as she closed her eyes, nearly falling asleep on him, but waking up whenever she heard John saying something. 

 

"My roo...." John whined, tugging on Logan's hand, as he wanted his kangaroo, but it was all the way up in Jean's room and he remembered that she and Scott had gone up there together and he knew that when a boy and girl wanted to be together alone...they were...doing things. 

 

Logan looked at the boy for a moment before giving his shoulder a firm, but gentle squeeze, leading him over to the couch to wait, while he went upstairs to retrieve John's stuffie, as he knew that the boy probably couldn't sleep without it. 

 

Soon, Logan returned to John with his kangaroo in his hand, as well as one of his bags, just in case it was needed throughout the night, as he wasn't sure how the boy was going to be. 

 

"Here ya go, kiddo. Now, let's go get you two into bed. Your baby sister's pretty sleepy." Logan says as he takes John's hand and leads him down the hall to his bedroom, making sure the door was locked behind them, as he didn't want just anyone to come in and bother them. 

 

Sitting down on the bed, Logan made sure to give Rogue her pacifier and her bunny, that he had picked up on his way here, not wanting her to be fussy and upset in any way. 

 

Now sucking on the pacifier with a gentle rythmn and gripping her bunny's ears in her fists, Rogue was fast asleep and cuddling with Logan, who had moved and was leaning back against the headrest of his bed, still leaving plenty of room for John, who seemed to still be a bit nervous. 

 

John was getting pretty sleepy himself, so he decided to lay down next to Logan, letting out a tired yawn and rubbing at his eyes before he cautiously snuggled into the man, gripping his kangaroo underneath his arm securely, not wanting her to go anywhere. 

 

He wasn't sure about sleeping with a stranger, but if his sister was okay with it, he figured it would be ok, as well, and Logan wasn't scary to him anymore, he was actually a nice man - if you stayed on his good side, or just happened to be a little one. 

 

Logan knew the boy was slipping into sleep and gave a smile, glad that he finally had the chance to care for a pair of little ones again, though he hadn't originally planned on it by any means. 

 

"'Atta boy...you just sleep easy now....don't you worry, I'll be here if either one of you needs me..." Logan says rather quietly as he gently pulls John closer to him, giving a few pats to the boy's diapered bottom. 

 

Letting out a happy little noise and snuggling deeper into Logan's chest, John brought his thumb to his mouth and finally slipped into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe with Logan and enjoying the feeling of cuddling with someone as he slept. 

 

The rest of the night went by rather quietly, with only a tiny amount of fussing from Rogue whenever she realised her Daddy wasn't there in bed with her, but she easily made do with Logan instead, knowing he was somewhat like a father to her. 

 

John was still asleep, nearly covering Logan's chest and drooling onto the front of his shirt, and it was a good thing they were all asleep at the moment, or else, Logan would've woken the boy and wiped away his drool, as most little boys didn't drool when they slept, but for Rogue, that was a different story as she was only a baby. 

 

Despite Logan having such sensetive hearing, he had yet to wake up and stalk around the institute as he usually did whenever everyone was alseep as he often never slept like the others did due to this, but tonight, since he had two little ones to look after, this urge never became apparent.

 

John was happy that no one here was going to hurt him or make him feel bad for being little, as he knew that his Daddy and Uncle wouldn't have left him and Rogue here if they didn't trust the X-Men, and now, he did too...


End file.
